Will You Trust Me?
by NotQuiteBerserk
Summary: It is not only Arthur's trust that Merlin will have to win if there is to be true peace in Albion. Oneshot.


**Short Angst-y on for you, to balance out the light-hearted fics I've been writing recently.**

**Disclaimer: **I actually remembered to put a disclaimer in :-/ **Don't own, can't afford to own. If I did own Morgana would stop bloody smirking.**

The first few years would be the worst. He knew this. He had anticipated the fear induced hatred that would be directed towards him before the people started to realise that he was genuinely on their side, that he had not merely enchanted the new king, transforming Arthur into a puppet that would obey his every whim.

He knew that it would take time to repair the trust that had been shattered over and over again by the likes of Morgana, Morgause, Mordred and all the other would-be 'savours' of magic. Those who _knew _that they were doing the right thing because they _knew_ that they would be _so_ much better – so much kinder – than Uther, or ever Arthur, could ever be and _knew_ that the theft of so many innocent lives _must_ be right, must be justified after all the wrongs that he befallen them, they were doing it for the good of the kingdom after all…

And they marvelled when all they managed to create was hatred and fear, their perfect dreams of a perfect kingdom crumbling to dust as slowly they realised that they would never be able to force the people to love them. That the hearts of the people of Camelot were held by Arthur, because the noble citizens of Camelot knew that Arthur and Arthur alone would be able to bring peace to this wounded land.

They did not anticipate Merlin. Most knew him by sight as the manservant of the prince – now king – nothing more, nothing less. He was dismissible, unimportant. Yes he was funny, brave and unbelievably loyal but he was one of many that would be forgotten by the books of history. Or so they thought.

Merlin knew that they might never fully trust him. Whilst it was true that most of the magical population thought of him as some kind of hero, those without magic, those who had listened to Uther's rants and ravings about the sin that was sorcery feared him and knew him to be evil. They _knew_ that he had taken their beloved Arthur under his spell and had twisted the king's mind to tolerate the evil that was magic. But they feared the consequences of rebellion, for if one person were capable of entering and manipulating their supposed friend's mind without a moments guilt, what would that person do to someone who destroyed everything they had worked towards for what must be several years now.

But there was the hope that, as more and more of the citizens of Camelot found the courage to tell, first their family and close friends, and then anyone they passed in the street in the joyous expression of the relief that freedom brought, that – had Uther had his wish – they should be long dead with their ashes scattered to the four winds. Perhaps the unrest would die down. And with time the hatred and the anger would be replaced with forgiveness and acceptance.

The first few years would be the worst. As people did not yet dare to announce their gifts, perhaps they feared a change of heart from their king after the inevitable retaliation of whoever he had managed to unknowingly anger, and they would find themselves condemned to die. Or perhaps they feared the outrage of loved ones, the betrayal in their eyes as it was revealed that they had been lied to for oh so long. But then the first few would start the landslide. The number of people practicing magic freely and in the open must then increase exponentially after the first few had dared to brave the waters and the feelings of unease and distrust towards magic might lessen.

And perhaps after that there would truly be peace in this land, and his destiny would at long last be fulfilled. And perhaps then the people he had worked for so long to keep safe might begin to care for him. They might even learn to love him.

**On a lighter note Doctor Who's back YAY! (sonic cane = love). But the way they've spilt up the series means we don't get to see Merlin 'till October *boo!***

**Review?**


End file.
